The Children's Story
by a hunter of artemis here
Summary: The kids of the Seven are tired of being in their parents shadow, or being compared to them, or being asked when are they going to save the world, well Silena Jackson is anyways. She wants her own story, so do the other kids. When a threat arises to face the kids, their story is made. Along the road to defeat evil lies betrayal, hurt and loss. Some even find love along the way.
1. It Begins

**HEY! I'm a hunter of artemis here. This is a story about the kids of the seven. If you like this story you should check out my other stories to!**

 **I wanted to tell you that the kids of the demigods will be half immortal. They inherited a quarter of each of their parents' godliness. Example: Percy and Annabeth's kid will be smart and can control water. Stuff like that. Just FYI!**

 **ENJOY!  
**

 **Third person POV (it will switch to the kids later):**

Percy and Leo were up to their tricks again. They had stolen all on Nico's black shirts and put back rainbow ones. The son of Hades was currently beating the boys with a bone. Annabeth and Calypso were sitting on the couch, laughing. Annabeth watched the scene and turned to the other girl. "Calypso, don't you thing they would have grown out of this by now?" Leo's wife giggled. "Yeah, Annabeth. We are all like 25. Well, everyone else is. You and Percy are 26."

Annabeth smiled. "Yeah. We are grown up. And, look, there still playing around with poor Nico. BOYS!" The boy's scrambled up from the floor. Percy came and kissed his wife on the cheek. "What, Wise Girl?" Annabeth smiled. "We all need to get ready for Hazel and Frank's wedding. I'm the Maid of Honor and freaking Nico is walking her down the aisle. GO GET READY!"

The boys scrambled off. Annabeth and Calypso were ready. But considering they were both pregnant, Hazel said they could wear flats. Calypso was eight months and Annabeth was three months. Annabeth walked down the hall to get her and Percy's two year old. Luke Jackson. As she pulled the sleeping child from the crib (that child could sleep through anything), she asked Calypso to grab his clothes. Annabeth dressed the child carefully but he still woke. Annabeth carried him to the kitchen and got him a cup of milk. Calypso, who had been packing the baby's bag, came out.

"Annabeth, how did it feel being the first?"

The daughter of Athena looked at the girl, confused. "What do you mean?", Annabeth asked as she put Luke in the car seat.

Calypso came over and put her arm through Annabeth's. "You know, you and Percy got married first. Had a kid first. What was it like?"

"Calypso, I didn't mind I was the first. I'm happy. That's all that matters. I mean everyone is married but Frank and Hazel, and us two are pregnant. What could possibly go wrong? So what is yours going to be named?"

Calypso smiled as Luke sank into a deep sleep. "If it's a girl, Sara. If it's a boy, Charlie."

 **13 years later:**

 **List of Kids (of the seven) in age order and powers:**

 **Luke Jackson (15) water**

 **Charlie Valdez (13) a mini Leo. A thirteen year old Leo.**

 **Silena Jackson (13) water, smarts, and good with machinery**

 **James Grace (10) lightning**

 **Amber Grace (9) charmspeak- she was the result of a night alone…**

 **Crystal Zhang (7) hazel's power- her twin is below**

 **Jack Zhang (7) Frank's power**

 **Lily Valdez (3) fire – let's just say the Halloween party was a blast…**

 **Zoe Jackson (3) water- see above**

 **Silena PoV:**

You know my parents' story. You however, don't know mine. Welcome to my story. Well, it's not all mine. All of us, the children of the seven, have a story, but this story is only about seven of us. At first the story is mostly mine, but then we start to share it. Welcome to my story of my crazy, wonderful, awesome family.

I was shaken awake by a person with messy raven black hair and mischievous gray eyes. My older brother, Luke Jackson. I gave my sharpest glare I could, since I had just woken up, but he still flinched. "What?" I asked, with a break in my voice.

He frowns sarcastically. "Tell me you haven't forgotten! You have! Today is the first day of summer vacation! We get shipped off to Camp Half-Blood!"

I sat up, fully awake. "Oh my gods, how could I have forgotten?!"

Luke smirked. "Maybe it's because you stayed up all night watching every Harry Potter and crying every time you saw Draco Malfoy." My glare got stronger.

"Get out!"

My brother ran from my room. I fell back onto my pillow, just wanting to sleep, but I had to get up. I shuffled to my bathroom to get a shower to wake me up. After that I magically dried my hair. I looked at myself in the mirror. Blonde ringlets fell down my back, almost to my butt. I looked like a copy of my mother when she was my age, with one exception. While Luke got my dad's looks, but my mom's eyes, I got Mom's looks, but Dad's mischievous sea green eyes. I acted like my mother too, except with a little sass from my dad. Luke was just all sass.

I brushed out my curls and put them up into a high ponytail. I dressed in a pair of shorts and a Camp tee. I wore my Reeboks that were black with hot pink stripes, for shoes. I took the duffle bag out of my closet and dropped it on the bed. I picked my mom's old laptop up from my desk and shoved it into a book bag, and my knife was hanging from my weapons belt that was settled low on my hips. "Silena! Breakfast is ready! I made blue pancakes!" My mom yelled up the stairs.

"Coming!" I yelled back. I grabbed my bags and took off down the stairs. I dropped my bags by the back door and ran into the kitchen. I sat by my dad and started to eat. My parents had grown older over the years, gray weaved its way through their hair, and wrinkles were there, around their eyes. Their old nightmares had let off, each one of them only had about three a year. "Silena, go get Zoe"

Mom said as she took my plate away. I walked into the nursery and got my little sister up. She had black hair, curls, and dark brown eyes, like my grandma (Sally). I changed dressed her in a blue sundress with white leggings underneath and pushed her hair back with a white head back. I grabbed a pair of sandals and put my sister on my hip and walked to the kitchen. I handed her over to Mom.

I grabbed my water bottle from the fridge and went to put it in my book-bag. Soon after we had lunch, we were out the door and in the car. Luke sat in the middle of the van while I sat in the back. Dad drove, and Mom sat up front with Zoe in her lap. We drove five minutes down the road to Leo's and Calypso's Garage. I got out and found Uncle Leo, and Aunt Calypso waiting.

Leo had gotten a few grays, while Calypso didn't have any. "Mini Annie! Come give your favorite uncle a hug!" Leo yelled.

I gave him a hug. "How's my favorite demigod that's not my own?" Calypso asked.

"This Mini Annie is great!" I said as I gave her a hug.

The adults talked and I chased Zoe and Lily around for a few minutes before I heard the door slam. At the door was my best friend, Charlie Valdez. He looked just like his dad, just younger and had his mother's eye color, and acted just like Uncle Leo. He was wearing jeans, a white t-shirts, and his suspenders. His dad's old tool-belt was hung at his waist.

"Mini Valdez has arrived and is ready to make Mini Annie's summer miserable!" He announced as he strutted over to where I stood.

We fist bumped. "You're gonna have to try really hard if you want to make my summer miserable."

He smirked and raised his eye brows. He was already as tall as his dad. He apparently received some gift so he would be really tall, and I was short, I was only five two, I had not inherited height from my parents…sadly.

"Is that a challenge?" He said. I smiled and shrugged.

"I don't know? But please, don't start making my summer miserable until after June. I just want to enjoy camp for a few weeks."

His smirk became more announced. "Three weeks. That's all you get with me being nice…to the other campers. Then are we up to our tricks again?"

I nodded. "You know it!" I fist bump him again.

"Mini Wise Girl, Mini Valdez, are you two coming?" My dad asked.

"Yeah!" I yelled back and ran to the van with Charlie on my tail.

I climbed in the back and sat down. Charlie sat down beside me and we were off! We would be meeting Uncle Jason, Aunt Piper, James Grace, and Amber Grace.

The kids were nice, three and four years younger than me respectively. James had blonde hair, but Piper's eyes. Amber was her mom made over, but with blonde hair. They were great! Great kids. Aunt Hazel and Uncle Frank's kids went to Camp Jupiter sadly, we only saw them on holidays, and the _Argo II_ reunion parties. They were twins. Crystal had her mother's hair and shape, but her father's personality. Jack was a tiny Frank. When he was small he would just dodder around adorably. But he had his mother's golden eyes.

We crossed the bridge to Long Island. The woods flooded into my sight. My second home was just around the corner.

"Are you a mad bouncing rabbit or are you just excited?" Charlie asked with a smile.

I was practically jumping up and down in my seat. "I just can't wait!" I said.

Dad looked in the rear view mirror and smiled at me. "Wise Girl, was I this excited?"

Mom laughed. "Yes, Seaweed Brain. You were just like this!"

He smiled. Finally we turned to the hill. The van stopped at the bottom of the hill and we crawled out. I grabbed my book-bag and duffle bag from the back and as I did, another van drove up.

The Graces had arrived. The two kids piled out.

"Jason! Bro!" Dad yelled. The blonde man smirked.

"Bro!" He yelled back. The two men did this ridiculous hand shake they made up. Piper got out and hugged Mom.

She hugged me to. "Silena! You get prettier time I see you!"

I blushed. "Thanks Aunt Piper! Are you staying this year?"

The daughter of Aphrodite shook her head. "No, sadly. I expect you to take care of Amber."

I forced a smiled. "Sure!" I died in the inside. Amber was a brat, but only to me. She had a huge crush on Charlie. I honestly would love to throw her in the lake and wait for a month before I let her up.

"Yo! Mini Annie! Are you coming?" Charlie yelled.

"Be right there." I said good-bye to everyone and sadly Amber followed. I grumbled as I started to walk up the hill.

"So, Charlie, what are you planning on doing this summer?" Amber asked in a high voice.

"Uh, nothing much." Amber opened her pretty mouth to speak, but I cut her short.

"Okay, Valdez, I was wondering if you and me could work on something—oh, we should go tell Chiron we've arrived. Amber you should go unpack."

Charlie nodded. "Yep! You should!"

She smiled at him. "Okay!"

But when we started to walk away, a glare took to her face. I stuck out my tongue. Charlie and I walked up the wooden steps up to the porch, where we found Mr. D and Chiron playing pinochle.

"The kids of your favorite demigods have arrived!" Charlie and I announced at the same time, with similar grins on our faces.

"Yes, yes, hello Caleb, hello Sierra." Mr. D said with a wave of his hand. We didn't bother correcting him. Chiron looked up at us with the wise old face, but there was something in his eyes that made me worry, a darkness sort of.

"Charlie! Silena! How are you two?" The teacher said. I dropped my bags and leaned against the porch railing, "I'm good." Charlie said the same. Chiron looked at me with thoughtful eyes. "You look so much like your mother, Silena." He said. I smiled just a little. "Thank you. Now if you'll excuse us, we need to go unpack. See you later!" I turned and jumped off the front of the railing.

Now I know my mom is awesome and all, but I didn't like to be compared to her. The nic-names I could stand, but everyone telling me how I looked like her and that one day I should be as awesome as her. It doesn't matter who your parents are or what they did, it matters what you do. I wanted to be seen as someone who wasn't just the kid of two amazing demigods. I wanted to be my own person. I hadn't told anyone, but Charlie, what I felt like. I told Charlie I'd see him later and walked to the Poseidon cabin. The kids of demigods stayed in their father's cabin. I walked in and threw my bags on the right bunk. I groaned as I sat on the floor and stretched. It was almost supper time.

I noticed that Luke had already come and gone, he was probably off somewhere kissing his girlfriend. I leaned back onto the floor and stared up at the ceiling. I breathed in the sea sent. Paradise. Then someone knocked at the door. "It's open." I called.

I lifted my head to find Charlie, who laughed at me. "Did you die? Or did you just realize that without me you would be hopelessly lost in the world?"

I blinked. "I have no idea why you came to that conclusion, but no I didn't do either of those things. I was resting, you idiot!" I said as I stood up.

"Luke said to come get you for supper." He said.

I shrugged. "Okay."

We fell into step, me having a quicker pace because of Charlie's long legs. We sat down at the Poseidon table. A hamburger appeared on my plate. I didn't want it. I drank some coke and listened to Alison DiAngelo flirt with Luke. Gross. Alison was a daughter of Demeter, but had been abandoned by her father so Demeter let Will and Nico adopt her. But my brother and her starting dating on his birthday and I would find them in the cabin making out. I glanced at Charlie and we got up and started to walk away. "Race you to Bunker Nine!" I said.

I took off down the hill and let my hair fly behind me as I ran. I enjoyed the feeling. The late afternoon sun on my face, my smile as I laughed, my thin legs moving quickly as I ran. I whipped my face backwards and saw Charlie running after me. I laughed as I continued to run. Blood ran through my veins. I came to a stop in front of the mound of dirt that held the bunker. I took deep breaths as my lungs rattled, waiting for Charlie. He stopped.

We walked in and the scent of saw dust, metal, and just a hint of fire. It was a second home. We waved hello to Festus and walked deeper into shop where Charlie and I spent most of our free time. "So what do you want us to do?" He asked as we came to a stop in front of a work bench.

"Well, remember how at Christmas we had the Capture the Flag game in the snow and Allison shot a sonic arrow and it broke my magic shield and my arm? I want another bracelet cuff that turns into a shield." Charlie grinned. "Let me guess. Black leather three inch wide cuff with Celestial Bronze spikes one and a half inches long that turns into a foot a half diameter shield?" He quirked up an eyebrow.

I grinned. "Of course."

He picked a box off the ground. "Let's get to work."

You see, when us kids of The Seven were born the gods were proud. But I somehow got lucky. Grandma Athena saw something in the future, and for my first birthday she gave me a gift. I was blessed to be like a child of Hephaestus, my mind always working, analyzing machines. It helped with my architect, and I always helped Charlie build his stuff, which made our friend ship even stronger.

I worked on molding the spikes while he worked on everything else. We worked through the night, sparks flew, curses said. I got a new cut from my pinky to my wrist. But by three in the morning it was done. The cuff slipped onto my wrist with ease. I admired it. I was a little Goth, not in a sense like I was this really weird kid, but people thought I was Goth because the clothes I wore were mostly black and badass. The only reason I wore this orange shirt was because the first day of the summer everyone had to wear it. Charlie had made me a chain that fell off my pants that had a little sword at the end that all I had to pull it and *BOOM* a foot long knife.

I took my snap-back out of my back pocket that Grandma Athena gave me when I turned ten that turned my invisible. It was so cool, it had black and pink stripes and I almost wore it everywhere I went. If I hit a hidden button it would turn in my invisible, otherwise it just looked awesome.

Charlie held out the cuff to me and found that it zipped up the back. I smiled. "Thank you!" I said and I hugged him before I knew what I was doing.

When I realized he wasn't hugging me back I pulled back, blushing. He was blushing to and looked like he was in shock. "Uh…duh."

I frowned and backed away, turning invisible. Charlie unfroze and rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed. I turned around and started to run back to the Poseidon cabin, looking around trying to not make too much noise so none of the harpies could see hear me.

I got back quickly and went to back window that was always open and climbed my way up and into it. I slowly walked slowly to my bunk and climbed up, praying that the bed wouldn't squeak. It did. Luke, who was across the room in the bottom bunk mumbled in his sleep and turned to face the wall. I let out a breath in relief. I kicked my Reeboks off and just slept in my clothes.

The next morning I woke and got a shower quickly, Luke had gone and was probably making out with Alison right about then. I dressed in black skinny jeans and a black tank-top that had slits in it over a red tank top. I wore my usual Reeboks and braided my hair down my back and put on my snap-back backwards. I clipped my chain/knife onto my jeans. I stepped outside and was met with a surprise. The usual blue sky was covered in gray clouds, as if it might rain. "Silena!" A voice called.

I turned to find Charlie running up to me. He looked scared almost. "Chiron, he has an announcement, you have to be there he said." I started to run to the mess hall with him on my tail. We stopped in the doorway and I was met with an eerie silence. Chiron looked sad. Luke's face was dark as he stared into his lap.

"Good morning, children. I will get right to it. Our oracle, she has received a message from the gods. It seems as though history has repeated itself. Zeus' master bolt has been stolen. The gods believe that a demigod has taken it. You see the scent of a demigod was found in the throne room." He paused.

My heart hammered against my ribs. I clutched Charlie's arm. "The gods have also chosen a half-blood that will retrieve it. That demigod is…is…" He paused and I thought I heard him say something that sounded like 'forgive me, Percy.', then he went on. "Silena Jackson."

 **So this is a rewrite of a story I started and I plan to finish it this time. Review and tell me what you thought! TTYL! ~ a hunter of artemis here**


	2. Running Away

**Chapter 2 is here! Enjoy!**

I sat at the councilor tale with my head in my hands. A mug of hot chocolate sat untouched in front of me. Luke stood in corner with his arms crossed, leaning against the wall, glaring at the floor. Charlie sat beside me, slumping in his chair. I looked down at the floor. Chiron had called my parents. Hot tears burned in my eyes.

I remember the first time I got hurt. I fell off my bike when I was five. My knee started to bleed, but I didn't cry. When my mom finished cleaning my wound, she asked me why I hadn't cried. I said that crying was for babies. I only cried two times that I can remember, like full on sobbing and screaming, and not the sobbing that comes as I watch Harry Potter, but full honest to Zeus sobs, was in first grade.

We were on a field trip and my dad was with me. We went to a small zoo. There were horses, fishes, and many more animals. That was also the day we found out I could communicate with other animals besides Blackjack. Our teacher took us to a small room where a zookeeper was. He told us to all close our eyes and hold out our hands.

He put a different animal in each of the kid's hands. When he got to me I heard my father say something. "Um, sir, I wouldn't—"

"Sir, I am the zoologist." The man said.

My father winced as the guy moved on after placing something in my hand. When he told up to open our eyes I found myself staring at a spider. A tarantula. I screamed and threw it down on the floor. "Kill it, Daddy! Kill it!"

Like my mother, I hated spiders. I started to cry at the thought of it being in my hand. My dad hugged me and patted my hair, trying to get me to stop crying as the man chased the spider around the room. Charlie and Aunt Calypso were beside me, and finally with a hug from Charlie, I stopped crying.

My teacher scolded me for screaming and I stood on the bench and looked her in the eye. "Spiders are evil viscous creatures that need to exterminate. After what they did to my mommy—"

Daddy locked his hand over my mouth after that.

Then in fifth grade, I was in Jason's class, who had decided to purse a career in teaching. I sat beside Charlie, or course, and a boy who hated me decided to put a spider on my desk. I started to scream as it came towards me. I fell backwards, out of the chair and onto the floor. "Uncle Jason, kill it!"

Charlie decided, after the beast was killed and I calmed down, that the boy needed a punishment. He shoved the boy to the floor and gave him a bloody nose.

I heard footsteps coming up the steps of the big house and I remembered where I was. "Where is she? Where's my baby?" I heard my father yell as the screen door slammed behind him.

"Daddy!" I ran to him and just hugged him. He wrapped his arms around me, as I tried not to cry. I may have been thirteen, but a girl needs her dad sometimes.

"Oh, Silena." My mom murmured. I felt her hands stroke my hair. I pulled back and stared up at my parents.

"It's my fault, isn't it? They think it's me! They think I stole it! They think I'm a thief. They think I want to start a war. The gods think I'm the Lightning Thief!" I cried.

My dad nodded slowly. "Don't worry, honey. They thought I was the Thief, but I wasn't. You listen to me, we will fix this. You won't go on a quest. I have already requested an audience with Zeus. Silena, we are going to fix this!" My father told me.

I didn't believe him. I didn't believe him. I couldn't see a truth. I didn't take the bolt. Then who did? I took a step away from my parents. I was innocent. I knew that. My parents thought I was innocent. I knew I was innocent. I would go to find Hades. I would go on a quest, even though my father told me not to. I would find the thief. I would need a prophecy. I would need to take a visit to Rachel's house. I ran out the door. "Silena, where are you going?" I heard Mom yell.

I did nothing but run. "I'll go get her."

I heard Charlie. I ran. I didn't pay attention but I ended up in Poseidon cabin. I grabbed my backpack and stuffed clothes into it. Two pairs of jean shorts, my black leather jacket, two pairs of socks, two black tank tops, a few t-shirts, and a pair of skinny jeans. I looked up at the clock. Four in the afternoon. Five hours until darkness fell over my world.

"Silena, what are you doing?"

I turned to find Charlie. "I'm going to the Underworld. Are you coming? First I have to find Rachel, get a prophecy. Then I go. Are you coming with me or are you going to tell my parents. I have to go."

Charlie smiled. "Bunker nine. Nine thirty. I'll be there." He left. I heard his voice outside. "She's fine, Uncle Percy. Just needed a bit of air. She said she'll talk more in the morning. I think she's just a little startled. She asked not to be bothered."

The last thing I wanted to do was hurt my dad. I took a deep breath and shoved my old laptop into the bag. I walked back to the window and leaned out, dropping my bag into the bushes below. I walked back to my bed and took off my first shirt, the black shredded one. I was left in a red tank top.

Then I pulled on my black hoodie. I pushed my blonde curls back into a loose ponytail that was at the back of my neck, tucking them into my hoodie, pulling it up, blocking the sides of my face. I looked into the mirror and I saw a girl with blonde hair, and sea green eyes. I smiled. I looked down at my Reeboks. I waited.

At nine twenty eight I pushed my hat into my back pocket, and straightened my chain, then walked to the window, pushing myself out. I landed with a thump beside my bag. I slung it over my shoulders, I had only thirty-two minutes to get to get to the bunker and to the border before curfew. I ran to the bunker and found Charlie waiting with a bag too. "Hey!" He said.

"Hey. Okay, I got map, I stole Mom's credit card so we can get some cash when we reach the city." I told him as we started to sneak into the woods.

We stayed on the outer perimeter of the forest, creeping our way to the border. "Silena? Is that you?" I heard someone call.

"Run." I told Charlie in a cold voice.

We went deeper into the woods and ran until we saw the pine. "Come on!" I ran down the hill.

I was only thirteen, and I was running away to the Underworld to save my butt. Wow, bet that's never been said. Charlie and I reached the road and we started to run to the bridge to get us to Manhattan. Charlie and I ran. We reached the other side by eleven. The lights of the city gleamed against the dark sky as we slowed our pace to a jog. We crossed the road and I came to a stop before an ATM at the side of the road. I got us two hundred and fifty dollars.

"Now where?" Charlie asked.

"Now, we call my good old friend Blackjack." I replied.

I gave a taxi whistle and a black shape descended towards us. The old Pegasus neighed at Charlie and I talked to him.

"Hey, Blackjack! We need a ride."

 _Where to, Little Boss?_

"Rachel's house."

 _Does Boss know?_

I shook my head. "No, Blackjack. You cannot tell Dad, under any circumstances. If you do I swear I won't give you any donuts for a year!"

 _Whoa, whoa, whoa. Let's not get carried away! Hop on._

I climbed on and helped Charlie on, my heart did something when he wrapped his arms around me. We took to the sky to fly to outer Manhattan. The suburban area lit the ground. Rachel had retired five years ago from being the Oracle, a daughter of Apollo took over. But because Rachel was such a good Oracle Apollo let her have a gift that if a demigod asked her for a prophecy she could still tell them one, but not with like green mist flying out of her eyes. She would just zone out and say it. I loved her, Rachel had remained single, had a small house in the suburbs and still painted. I got a lot of fashion advice from her.

Blackjack started his decent and when he had stopped on the lawn of the small house I slid off after Charlie. The house was hardly visible in the darkness expect from the street light and the light within, but I knew that the outside was a mint green, with brown singles for a roof, and had three huge windows on the front. I walked to the door and knocked. "Just a moment." I heard Rachel call.

The door opened to reveal the tall girl in a kimono tied at the waist, with her wild red hair held up with a paintbrush. "Silena? Is something wrong?" She questioned.

I shook my head and pulled back my hoodie, letting my curls free. "No, nothing's wrong—well that's really not true, any who…I need a favor."

She led Charlie and I to the round table in the kitchen. She had tea brewing and I took a big mug of the mint tea, as well did Charlie. "Okay, Silena, what do you need?"

I explained. I told her of the bolt missing, how Dad didn't want me to do anything, how he wanted to wait until he had an audience with Zeus, how I was going to the Underworld to do something. When I was finished she stared at me. "And you need me to tell you a prophecy?" I nodded.

"I just can't— _The child of the earth has awakened, seeking revenge. The bolt will be retrieved but at a cost so dear. Betray and hurt covers the path. And the daughter will be reunited with the loved ones at last._ " She said as her eyes clouded over.

I stiffened, scared. Rachel came to and we told her what she had said. "Oh gods." She said.

Another hour later Charlie and I got up, we were going to the bus station a mile down the road. We would sleep there for the night. Rachel stopped me before I could leave. I told Charlie to go on. "Silena, your secret is safe with me. Here take this." She pressed her cellphone into my hand. "Call here every night. And swear to me that when you get to the entrance that you will call your parents and tell them."

I nodded. "I promise." She nodded.

"Okay. Don't worry about the battery, it will last for two weeks. Use the map on it, and call here, okay?"

I nodded again. She pulled me into a hug. "I know you can do it Silena. Good Luck."

I stepped out the door and found Charlie standing at the end of the drive. "Off we go." I said. We walked south to the bus station. As we walked we made conversation.

"Why did you come with me, Charlie?" I asked.

"Well, I couldn't just let my best friend go off to the Underworld without me. Besides, you know I will always be there for you." He told me.

I bumped my side into his. "Thanks."

I remembered how Charlie was always there for me. When I was six, I was ready the Harry Potter series. All the kids in my class thought I was nerd, besides Charlie. One boy thought it was a good idea to call me a nerd in front of Charlie. He punched him in the nose.

To be honest I had a really bad crush on Charlie. He was amazing. He looked like his dad but he also didn't. While Uncle Leo looked more like an elf, Charlie looked more like a…I don't know. He had Leo's tan skin, and curls, and pointy ears, but his mom's looks. He had big caramel eyes framed with think black lashes, high cheek bones and a beautiful smile. Like I said, he had curls, but not like a mop like his father had. His were more tamed, straighter even. I knew that if he kept if short, he would look sort of like my dad when he was young, but with a deeper tan and gorgeous brown eyes. I was hopelessly in love.

But I knew I would never have a chance. I was short, Charlie was almost six feet tall. My blonde curls looked nothing like my mom's. Mine were long soft ringlets, but were small and with my thick hair, it made them frizz really bad. I sort of looked like a troll. Aunt Piper had straightened my hair last year, and it was so long that it fell to my butt. It was so pretty then. My hair also wasn't the honey blonde of my mom's. While my hair was blonde, it was growing brown.

I had no chest, no curves, and was very wiry and lanky, clumsy as hell.

We continued to walk. Finally the small bus station came into a view. It was a small building open twenty four hours. We had agreed to set up a small camp at the edge of the forest that was behind the building. We decided that one would sleep while the other kept watch.

He went on making a tent and I didn't ask where he got it from, his tool belt probably. At last the tent was finished. I sat outside, my knees pulled up to my chest. It may have been the summer but the wind still blew. "Silena?" Charlie came out of the tent and sat beside me.

"We have a week and three days. Until Dad's meeting with Zeus." I told him.

"You should sleep. I'll take first watch." Charlie said.

"Thanks."

I went into the tent and fell fast asleep. Then I fell into a dream. Demigod dreams suck! They suck! My parents know all about that. I hated waking up some nights hearing my mom or dad scream.

The land scape in the dream was flat, but tall grass was present. A two lane road went through the middle of it. I stood with my feet planted on the two yellow lines ran down the gray road. "Hello?" I asked, looking around.

A woman laughed. It was a gentle laugh, but still made a shiver run down my spine. "Who are you?"

 _Oh, pardon me. I haven't introduced myself._

From my right the grass parted. A woman walked forward. Her long curly black hair fell over her shoulders. Her smile was nice, but it made my blood turn cold. The woman's eyes were as green as grass. Please don't be Gaea, I thought. She laughed again.

 _I am not my mother. I am Rhea, wife of Kronos, mother to the Olympians. QUEEN of the Titans!_

"What are you—"

 _I am awake for my revenge._

"I—I—I thought you liked the Olympians." I stuttered.

 _I did. I loved my children. I still do. It is the demigods I hate._

"Why?"

 _You destroyed my mother! You parents practically killed my mother! You parents did kill my husband!_

"I thought you hated Kronos."

 _I did. But after your kind so deliberately destroyed him, I joined his side. When my mother awoke to take her revenge, I cheered her on! I was happy for revenge! But then the precious Seven destroyed her! I have made it my mission to seek revenge to them! The Seven!_

"So you're taking revenge on me?"

 _I will see every child of the Seven dead. I will bring every Titan I can back to help avenge our mother. Enjoy your trip while you can, because all the monsters alive are now under my control, and they are hunting you. And I wouldn't trust anyone if I were you._

She laughed and it made me shiver. Then the world turned black.

 **Well, how was chapter 2? Review and tell me please! Love Always – a hunter of artemis here**


	3. A Bus Ride and A Fight

**I'm back! Thank you to all how reviewed! I don't want to hold you up to long, so…Chapter 3! Enjoy! 47 miles 28 hours. Silena PoV:**

I woke up in a cold sweat. One look at my watch told me it was one thirty. I sat up and wiped the sweat from my forehead. I brought out my water bottle and drank half of it. I crawled out of the tent and found Charlie with his hands on fire. "Charlie, go get some sleep."

He jumped. "Oh, Silena. It's you."

"Go on. Go to sleep."

He went inside and a few moments later I heard his soft snore. I smiled to myself.

At seven thirty I woke Charlie. I grabbed my bag and went inside as he began to dissemble the tent. I walked to the bathroom and washed my hair in the sink. I made it dry, then placed it in two fish tail braids. I pulled on pair of jeans, a blue t-shirt, tied my Reeboks, clipped my chain on, zipped up my cuff, and walked out the door.

Charlie had come in and I saw him walking towards the other bathroom. I walked to the front desk and bought two tickets to San Francisco, the closest I could get to Los Angeles. The bus would arrive five minutes later. Charlie exited the restroom now wearing a green t-shirt and jeans. We walked outside and I noticed the guy at the desk was staring at us.

I glared back and leaned against a light post. The bus pulled around the corner and I followed Charlie on. We sat at the back of the bus so no one could hear us, but I still whispered my dream to him. He paled as I told him.

"At least we know who we're dealing with." He told me.

"No, we don't! I mean we do, but we still don't know who stole the bolt." I half whispered, half shouted.

"Well, at least we know who's behind all this."

"I guess…" I sighed.

I took out Rachel's phone, it told me that I was eight-oh-one. I zipped the phone back into my bag and laid my head on Charlie's shoulder, five minutes later I was sound asleep.

I woke up two hours later. Charlie was poking me in the stomach. I opened my eyes to the unfamiliar bus. It took me a moment to realize where I was on the unfamiliar bus. "Charlie." I murmured.

"I'm right here, Silena." He said.

"Good."

"We're stopping in a few minutes at Lancaster Pennsylvania. We should get off, stretch. The driver said we have twenty minutes before we have to hit the road again. We have forty hours to go."

I nodded. "'Kay."

I raised my arms above my head, stretching. I brought my knees up to my chest and tucked my arms around them.

"You okay?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, fine, just fine."

When the bus came to a stop, I quickly got off and ran to the restroom. As I washed my hands, I noticed a woman staring at me. She was in a blue sundress and a white floppy hat. Her eyes were beady, and a watery blue. Her mouth was in a tight line. It felt like her eyes were cutting through to my soul.

I quickly left the room and found Charlie. We bought a few things to eat and put them in my bag. We got on the bus and the woman in the hat followed. We sat where we were before. Something about her made me uneasy.

I stroked my chain and ran my fingers over the small sword at the bottom of it. I dropped it and stared down at my cuff. Only then did it hit me that I had actually ran away. I had risked my life for something that might not work.

What if I did get to see Hades? What then? What if he killed me? I thought back to the prophecy. _The bolt will be retrieved but at a cost so dear._ What did that mean?

I missed my mom, my dad, Zoe, Chiron, even Luke. I felt tears come to my eyes. I hastily blinked them away. I watched the trees, towns, and cars zoom by out the window. Three hours later Charlie's head lay on my shoulder. I leaned my head down on his and soon was asleep, yet again.

 **2 hours later:**

I chatted with Charlie as time went on, the lady in the hat stared us down. We had received another passenger thirty minutes ago. A fat man in a Hawaiian shirt and khaki shorts had sat by the lady and had taken up staring at us as well.

I took Charlie's hand and began to tap mores code. _Monsters._

 _Where,_ he tapped back.

"You know, I've always wanted to get a floppy hat. To keep the sun out of my eyes." I flashed my eyes to the couple.

"It would look good on you."

 _I think they are monsters._ I tapped on his hand

Charlie nodded just slightly. I brought my chain up and rested it in my lap. I carefully pulled the sword at the end of it and found my foot long deadly knife resting now on my jeans in a sheath. Detaching it from the jeans, I slid it up my sleeve and fastened the sheath to my right arm. We waited.

Five minutes later a sickening crunch filled my ears. I was thrown out of my seat and onto the other side of the bus. The windows on side I had just sat on was cracked. The bus began to flip. I was thrown around the bus.

"Charlie!" I screamed.

"Silena!"

I was thrown onto him and he locked his arms around me. We were still being thrown. Pain was the only thing I felt. When the bus came to a stop, Charlie and I laid in each other's arms, on the once ceiling of the bus. My head throbbed and my left leg shot pain through my body.

"Are you okay?" Charlie and I said at the same time.

"My leg is killing me." I muttered. "You?"

"Cut on my arm." He winced.

"Is that smoke?"

Charlie nodded, looking at the front of the bus. Flames had consumed half the bus.

"Charlie!" We were the only ones left. I knew Charlie was flamed proof, but I wasn't.

He tightened his hold on me, closing his eyes in concentration. I closed my eyes, praying we would get out of this. I waited for the flames to reach me, for me to feel the pain, but I felt nothing.

"Charlie?"

"Don't worry. You're safe." He soothed me.

I slowly opened my eyes. The flamed were bending around us. Charlie was controlling the flames. I don't know how long we lied there. But when the flames died down, we were not burned in any way.

"How on Earth did you to survive?" A deep voice asked, angrily.

I opened my eyes and found the fat man staring at me. Charlie released me and I scrambled away on my hands and knees. I crawled over glass and it entered my palms, I winced.

"Who are you?" Charlie asked, crawling away too.

The woman in the sundress appeared beside the man. "You may have survived our fire, but you will not survive us."

They both leapt at us. The woman towards me, the man towards Charlie. As they were in the air, they transformed…into hellhounds.

I screamed and rolled to the side just in time. I made my shield appear and blocked the lunge of the hound just in time. I brought out my knife and tried to stand, but I fell to the floor. The hound bit my arm and I cried out in pain. I raked my knife across its eye, taking out the right one. I crawled away on my hands and knees. I heard another lunge and put up my shield. I felt the sticky blood on my arm, making its way down my wrist and running down my arm and staining my shirt.

Charlie was fighting his hound with a sword. He was doing good, but a long gash ran the length of his arm. I felt the now burnt metal of the bus shake as the hound began to run towards me. I turned around just as the monster leapt at me. It pinned me down, and slowly moved closer to my face.

I gritted my teeth, it was just a few inches from my neck. Just as it opened its mouth to kill me, it disintegrated. I sighed in relief.

"Come on, Silena. We have to get out of here." Charlie said, thrusting a hand out to help me up.

I grabbed it and was pulled up. Charlie handed me my bag and I sheathed my knife. I tried to take a step but almost collapsed. Charlie put an arm around me and we stepped out of the wreckage. We walked/staggered to the woods and I called Blackjack. My Pegasus soared down and Charlie helped me onto him. I pulled Charlie up and soon we were flying.

 **5 hours later:**

The sun had set when we landed in Jacksonville, Kentucky. Blackjack put us in the woods so Charlie began to set up camp. We had wrapped a thin bandage around our arm wounds, but had to wait to see about everything else. Charlie made a fire and I sat back against a tree.

"Come here, Charlie." I told him. I scooted over and let him sit beside me.

I unwrapped his bandage we hastily applied. The long slash ran from his elbow to an inch below his elbow. Charlie brought out a first-aid kit.

"Do we not have any ambrosia?" I asked.

"None."

I nodded and cleaned the cut. I wrapped it in another layer of bandage. But on upper arm he had a deep two inch long cut. I could see bone. "Charlie, you're going to need stiches."

"Great."

I cleaned out the wound and he winced. "Sorry!" I said.

I threaded the needle and began to work. He winced and shook, I kept apologizing, he kept telling me it was okay, but finally it was done. I wrapped it in a bandage, finally.

"Here, let me look at you." Charlie gingerly lifted my arm that had the bite. As he cleaned it, I let out a hiss through greeted teeth. "You won't need stiches here, but I'll wrap it." He did, then moved to my foot. He untied the laces of my shoe, slid it off, and cringed. A deep gash ran around my ankle. I gagged, it was swollen and red.

"Oh gods." I heard Charlie murmur.

I had to bite my shirt to keep from screaming as he cleaned the cut. As soon as the needle entered my skin I screamed, the sound only being blocked by my shirt.

"I'm sorry, Silena." Charlie told me.

I tried not to shake as he stitched my foot closed. Finally, he clipped the thread and wrapped gauze around it. I sighed in relief.

I leaned back against the tree and Charlie crawled back over.

"Let me see your hands."

I held out my hands and he pulled tweezers from his bag. I winced as he pulled shards of glass out. he bandaged my hands after it was done. I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Charlie, why did you come with me?" I asked.

"You already asked that." He countered.

"Tell me the truth." I smiled.

"You want the truth?" He asked.

"I want the truth, Charlie."

"Fine." He sighed in defeat.

I waited for him to talk. To say something. Nothing. I waited longer...longer…and longer…

"You and I both know that this is probably a suicide mission, and I couldn't just let my best friend go risk her life without me. I have to at least try to stop you from getting yourself killed. Who knows? Maybe I'll make a grand heroic sacrifice for you!"

"Charlie, you don't know how much you mean to me."

"And you don't know what you mean to me, Silena." He gave me a small smile.

"But you don't have to die!"

He gave a laugh. "Yeah, I'd rather not do that."

I hugged him, tight. He had set up another tent, he told me that this one would keep up invisible from everyone, except other demigods, which there were probably not any demigods in these woods.

I curled up on one side of the tent, Charlie on the other. In a few moments, he was snoring softly.

"Goodnight, Charlie." I murmured as I drifted away.

"What had you two gotten yourselves into?" I heard a voice say.

Charlie and I bolted straight up. Sunlight streamed in through the open tent flap, but made the figure even darker.

The figure was a man. He had messy black hair, just a few grays. Dark circles that matched his dark eyes. A black t-shirt, jeans. I knew exactly who it was.

Nico DiAngelo.

 **Hey, sorry it was short. Expect another update soon! Love always – a hunter of artemis here**


	4. A Flight in the Sky

**Hey! I'm back! So if you remember, in the last chapter a very important person—*cough*Death Boy*cough*Nico*cough* my little gay baby*cough*—showed up. Anything in italics is Greek. This is kind of a filler chapter but…Enjoy!**

Nico. Uncle Nico.

"Why don't you two come on out, and we'll have a talk." He said, then he disappeared from the opening in the tent.

Charlie and I looked at each other.

"Do you think—" Charlie began.

"That he'll take us home? I don't know, Charlie. I don't know."

I crawled out of the tent and found the man waiting, is arms crossed over his chest.

"You two are going to be in so much trouble when we get back." He told us.

"Wait, you're going to take us back?" I asked.

"No. I am going to ask you why in Hades you ran, Silena!"

"I had to! I have to go see Hades! He'll tell me who stole the lightning bolt!"

"Or he'll lock you in a cell!" Nico argued, his voice getting louder.

"Well, I have to!" I said, my voice rising.

"You don't even know who's behind it all!" He was almost yelling now.

"Yes, we do, Uncle Nico." Charli said calmly.

"Who?" He yelled at me.

"RHEA! SHE'S BEHIND IT!" I yelled.

He startled back, then he composed himself. "You remind me so much of myself when I was your age."

I looked down at my shoes. "Everyone says that I act like my mom."  
"Well, sometimes you do. Other times I see Percy. But then, I sometimes see myself. You act so like me sometimes it scares me."

I bit my lip. "Why does it scare you?"

"Because I locked everyone out. I don't want you to do the same. Come on, let's pack up."

"No! You'll take us back."

He smirked. "Who said anything about taking you back?"

After we had packed we followed Nico out of the woods. His truck sat there.

"How—" I started.

"Shadow travel. Best thing ever."

When we arrived at the diner I noticed that there were only a few cars here. We got out and grabbed our book bags.

"Where are we?" Charlie asked.

"Jacksonville, Kentucky." Nico answered.

We walked into the small diner and we all sat down at the booth in the corner. A tall blonde waitress came over and asked us what we wanted.

We all ordered the Breakfast Special and as the waitress walked away, I began to tell my dream to Nico. I had just finished when our food came out. We all began to eat.

"Wait, so Rhea is behind this all?" Nico asked.

I shrugged. "That's the thing, Uncle Nico. I just don't know. I mean she said I couldn't trust anyone. And how could she have gotten onto Olympus, isn't she…"  
"Actually, no one knows where she is…not even Zeus." Nico shook his head.

"Uncle Nico, it just went missing! The bolt, I mean. And the only people allowed on Olympus, besides the immortals, are the residents at the two camps!" Charlie said.

"Your point, Charlie?"

"Well, think about it! Who was the last person in the presence of Zeus?"

"That's just it, Charlie", Nico admitted. "It was stolen at night. And the person…they were invisible."

"That's why they think it was me!" I cried. "Because of my hat!"

Nico nodded. "Well, one of the reasons…they also found part of your shield."

"Wait, my old shield! The one that was destroyed during capture the flag, when Allison shot the sonic arrow! So, someone around there must have grabbed a piece!"

"Silena, are you accusing my daughter—"

"Oh, no! I was just saying that her sonic arrow when she shot it at me broke my wrist and shattered my shield! Someone around the area could have grabbed a piece of it…or someone went back the next day and found a piece in the snow…" I frowned.

"It could be anyone then…" Charlie sighed.

"You two are right. Listen, I can't stay long, but I came to just see how you are." Nico said.

"Are you…are you gonna tell Uncle Leo and my dad that you found us?"

"No."

"Uncle Nico, how did you find us?" Charlie asked.

"I simply imagined where you were and shadow traveled. Here, let's go."

We walked out of the diner. When we got to the truck, we stopped at the cab of it.

"Here, it's a map of the U.S. It will show you what path to take, on the back is Camp Half-Blood."

He drove us to a field. "Call Blackjack, then go."

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To try and reason with my father." When he opened the door to his truck, I yelled.

"Wait! Charlie, stay here." I ran down to truck.

"Uncle Nico, what did you mean? When you said it scares you to see how much I act like you?"

"Silena, it's not just that you act like me, but how much you act like myself **and** your father. "

"Why?" I asked.

He didn't seem to want to tell me, but in the end he sighed and told me. "When my sister Bianca died…"  
I knew about Bianca, she was the one of the people I was named after. (Silena Bianca Jackson).

I waited for him to go on. "When Percy told me, you know that crack in the mess hall?"

I nodded.

"I made that. But…that was before I even knew the extent of my power. And the gods told us, that after Percy, I was the most powerful demigod. But, Silena, the way you act like both of us…I just know the gods think you're a threat. You've been training with your powers almost for eight year, and Percy told me, you're almost just as powerful as he is. The reason I'm scared is because…"

I waited.

"If you act like me…your powers will become so powerful that…they could get out of hand."

"But…"  
"No, I have to go. But, listen, trust Charlie, and stay calm, AND think logically."

I nodded. I watched the truck drive away, then walked back to meet Charlie. I gave a taxi whistle and the Pegasus descended. I climbed on and then helped Charlie on. As we took off into the sky the wind whipped through my hair.

We flew for almost eight hours. The sun was low. Blackjack flew low, the clouds had become low. I thought I saw something a few feet above us. Then lights suddenly appeared around us and windows.

I screamed as we dived.

 _Sorry! I couldn't see it!_

I turned around to see what we had almost hit. It was the arch, the St. Louis Arch.

"Oh my gods." I yelled.

"I know!" Charlie yelled back.

"Blackjack, find us somewhere to land!"

We circled around the city till dark, then in an empty park came into view. I slid off Blackjack then helped Charlie down. We ran off and climbed a tall tree. I settled onto a branch and Charlie did the same. Soon we were both asleep.

…

"Hey! You two! What are you doing?" Someone yelled. I startled awake and fell out of the tree. With a yelp I hit the ground. The sun had risen. Charlie landed beside me. I looked up and saw a police officer.

"Shit." I muttered.

"Honestly! Demigods have to be more careful than that!" She told us. "I thought your mom was the smart one!" She glared at me.

I looked at Charlie in alarm, then back at the woman. Then I saw her name tag.

 **Sorry it was so short! I had to get a chapter up! I hope everyone is having a Merry Christmas! If anyone has any guesses on who the officer is please review and tell me!**

 **I will not be able to post another chapter until after the second of January. I will be on vacation and not have WIFI.**

 **Review please, it would be a great Christmas gift!**

 **Love always – a hunter of artemis here**


	5. AN

**Hey guys! I know I've been missing for a few months, but I just wanted to let you know that I've posted a redo of this story on Wattpad. I'll leave a link. I only have one chapter up now, and the second is almost done. So please go read that one—if you want.**

 **I don't know if I'll continue this story, but…whatever.**

 **The link is being a bugger, but it's on Wattpad. called _The Legacy,_ my name is ahunterofartemis. Just type in my name and look under people**

 **Love Always- ahunterofartemishere**


End file.
